


Cenas | gelphie

by Gelphier



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gelphie, cenas curtas, cenas fofas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelphier/pseuds/Gelphier
Summary: Um compilado de cenas curtas (drabbles ou não) de gelphie.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Cheiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01 - Onde Glinda divaga sobre o cheiro de Elphaba.

Glinda fecha os olhos, sentindo aquele aroma adentrar suas narinas.Era uma mistura de um perfume doce com aquele cheirinho gostoso de terra molhada.

Elphaba tinha um cheiro único e essa era uma de suas coisas favoritas no mundo.A loira poderia passar a vida toda sentindo esse olor.  
Isso lhe trazia um sentimento indescritível.Era como se, quando ela percebesse essa fragrância no ar, ela tivesse a certeza de que ali era exatamente onde ela deveria estar.

Glinda respira fundo e sorri, e fica ali, na cama, até que a mulher verde deite ao seu lado e ela possa sentir aquele cheirinho ainda mais de perto.


	2. Cozinha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02 - Sobre Glinda e sua habilidade culinária.

Logo que Elphaba abriu a porta, seu nariz foi invadido por um cheiro delicioso.Ela deu alguns passos e agarrou Glinda pela cintura, dando um beijo suave em sua nuca.A loira sorriu com o ato.

Já fazia alguns meses que Glinda decidiu que aprenderia a cozinhar.No início, a comida saía toda queimada, mas Elphaba sempre a incentivava, dizendo que não era tão ruim assim.

Mas agora, depois de vários meses e algumas pizzas para substituir o jantar estorricado, ela havia melhorado.Ela não era a melhor cozinheira do mundo, mas pelo menos agora não precisavam jogar a comida fora e Elphaba estava feliz por sua namorada ter aprendido uma habilidade nova.


	3. Elphaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 03 - O que há de bom em Elphaba.

Sentada em sua cadeira, ao lado de seus amigos, Glinda observava, do outro lado da sala, a garota verde, que escrevia rapidamente em seu caderno e parecia realmente interessada no que o professor dizia.

Ela não sabia explicar, mas algo em Elphaba lhe chamava a atenção, e não era exatamente sua pele verde.Algo em seu modo de agir era extremamente irritante, mas fazia Glinda sentir uma leve pontinha de inveja – mesmo que jamais admitisse tal sentimento.

Talvez fosse o fato de a outra garota parecer sempre tão segura de si e nunca se importar com o que os outros pensavam dela, enquanto Glinda não fazia nada que tivesse a mínima possibilidade de seus amigos não gostarem.

Ou talvez fosse o fato de Elphaba – aparentemente – não ter o menor problema com a solidão.Glinda já a viu sozinha diversas vezes na biblioteca e ela parecia bem, feliz com isso, sorrindo enquanto lia um livro antigo e empoeirado.Ela nunca conheceu alguém assim.

Afinal, como alguém poderia ser feliz se não estivesse rodeado de pessoas, coisas e amigos o tempo todo?Isso era o que todos ao redor dela diziam ser felicidade.

Mas então, por que ela própria não se sentia feliz?Ela estava cercada de amigos todo o tempo, tinha tudo do bom e do melhor e ainda assim sentia um vazio no peito toda vez que alguém lhe perguntava se ela era feliz.Por quê?

Esse questionamento perdurou em sua cabeça durante algum tempo, até que ela se percebeu apaixonada pela sua ex-inimiga, atual melhor amiga e que poderia ou não virar algo a mais.

Glinda tentou negar, se convencer de que aquilo não passava de uma bobagem que sua própria mente havia criado mas, chegou um momento onde negar esse sentimento não fazia mais sentido.

Foi quando seus lábios tocaram aqueles lábios verdes pela primeira vez;quando ao se separarem, Glinda pôde ver o brilho no olhar de Elphaba e o sorriso que se formou logo depois;foi naquele momento que ela teve a total certeza de que, na verdade, não precisava de muito pra ser feliz.


	4. Galinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 04 - O que há de bom em Galinda.

Desde o primeiro momento que bateu seus olhos em Galinda, algo havia mudado dentro de Elphaba.Ela admirava muito a loirinha, mas era orgulhosa demais pra admitir isso até para si mesma.

Galinda era a garota mais popular e isso, – ser popular – nunca encheu os olhos da garota verde mas, no fundo no fundo, era algo que ela invejava : A forma como Galinda sabia lidar com as pessoas.

Depois de algum tempo convivendo com ela, Elphaba descobriu mais coisas interessantes na colega de quarto, como, por exemplo, sua paixão por sapatos.

Era algo tolo, Elphaba sabia.Para ela valia muito mais a pena estudar do que perder tempo – tempo demais quando se tratava de Galinda – falando sobre coisas tão fúteis.

Mas era evidente a paixão da loira por essas tais coisas fúteis.Seus olhinhos brilhavam enquanto contava, animadamente, sobre sua mais nova aquisição : um par de sapatos rosa brilhantes que, Elphaba tinha certeza, era iguais a todos os outros pares que preenchiam metade do enorme guarda-roupa em seu quarto, embora ela jamais se atrevesse a mencionar isso na frente da garota.

Conforme foi a conhecendo melhor, foi percebendo que Galinda não era exatamente aquela princesinha presunçosa que aparentava ser quando se conheceram.Era apenas o jeitinho dela de lidar com a vida, e Elphaba estava aprendendo a gostar – e entender – esse jeitinho cada vez mais e mais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Futuramente pretendo escrever uma fic completa, com início meio e fim mas, enquanto organizo as coisas para que isso aconteça, tá aqui essas cenas que me vem na cabeça e eu preciso colocá-las pra fora de alguma forma <3


End file.
